The invention relates to a tamper-proofing device for units which consist of a tube containing a certain product and a cover in two sectionsxe2x80x94a lower section attached to the tube, and a lid hinged to the tube which opens and closes with respect to the lower section.
This type of container generally bas a projection at the bottom of the upper hinged section wich fits into a hole on the upper section of the lower part of the lid, when the upper section is in the closed position.
The lower section of the lid is threaded over a section projecting in the direction of the underside of its upper section to a wide neck on the tube. In this way the hole at the centre of the upper section allows the product out of the tube when tie hinged area is open, and prevents this when the binged area closes over.
Obviously the tube-lid connection is executed with both threaded sections of a considerable diameter, and closure of the product takes place when the projection on the hinged area moves into the hole in the upper section of the lower part of the lid.
As a general rule, in order to tamper-proof these items to show interference with the container, the normal solution connects the two sections of the lid, so that when the state of the tamper-proofing devices has been altered, this is an indication that the container has been modified with regard to the correct position provided by the manufacturer.
Such conventional techniques make use of items added to both parts of the lid during the manufacturing process for the lid, and occasionally any alteration of the container is plainly visible due to modification of these additions.
Such alterations usually involve a number of drawbacks front the point of view of aesthetics: for example, in the case of containers which frequently contain expensive or beauty products, among others, and so they are often turned down on commercial circuits.
One aim of this invention is a tamper-proofing device which transfers the seal to the lid""s interior to ensure non-interference, using the same items as for a conventional unit.
Another aim of this invention is a tamper-proofing device which connects the position of the usual finger flap on this type of lid to the vertical line of the main depression on the tube.
A further aim of the invention is a tamper-proofing device which is simple and therefore economic to manufacture.
In order to meet these objectives, the invention consists of a section composed of a container tube with a neck to allow the product out, and a top with a lower section attached to the neck of the tube. The lower section has an upper surface with a hole at its centre for the product in the tube to move through, and a lid is hinged to this lower section.
Specifically, the invention features a tube neck which acts as a housing for the lower part of the lid, and also passes through the hole on the upper surface of a this lower section to reach the recess between the two sections of the
The hole in the lid on its lower section and the neck of the top may use any means to ensure a stable position between both, and the end of the neck which moves into the top""s recess is blind, i.e. closed, and so the product cannot escape since it is fitted with a tab.
The end of the neck connects with the bottom of the hinged lid, and logically makes contact with the bottom at the centre of the cover. There is a snap connection between the end of the neck and the bottom of the lid.
In this way the lid may have a projection and the end of the neck may have a recess or vice-versa, i.e. the lid may have a recess and the end of the neck may have a projection, so that when the lid is in the closed position both snap together in such a way that the lid may nevertheless open or close whenever this is required.
If, with the lid in the closed position, the top is rotated over the tube to snap the two parts together, this will invariably lead to breakage of the end or tab of the neck of the tube, and the product is free to come out. This produces unmistakable evidence that the container has been tampered with.
To rotate the cover in this way, the connection between the lid and the base of the neck of the tube allows movement to be carried out, as shown below on the attached drawings.
Another factor which can be of assistance with the more immediate and complementary demonstration of tampering is the position of the vertical line of the finger tab with the front depression on the tube.
The market for these products normally recommends that this position be matched, and all manufacturers place the lid and the tube with the tab and the main front depression in vertical alignment. In this way, if the container is in this predetermined position, rotation of the top could alter this position, and so give rise to suspicion of tampering.
However, since this measure is advisable but not necessary in view of the normal tendency, the vertical line between the tab and the depression can be off-centred following rotation of the lid, centred prior to and following rotation, or centred only after rotation.